


A Star to a Night Sky

by keiththepaladin



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But I’m sick of it so I ain’t writing more, I’m probs gonna delete this in a few days, M/M, Set between lady midnight and lord of shadows, hhhhh another thing I wrote while having a heartbroken breakdown but I got sick of it, its literally 400 angsty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: Kieran is heartbroken, and grappling with how that feels.





	A Star to a Night Sky

Kieran couldn’t remember the last time someone leaving him hurt this much.

When his mother left, and left Kieran at the cruel intentions of his father and siblings, it had not hurt this much. 

When his father had banished him to the hunt, not a single speck of kindness or remorse in his black eyes, it had not hurt this much. 

But Mark leaving him? It had caused more pain than any battle wound, and a bigger effect than any scar. 

A sigh escaped Kieran’s lips, and he rolled onto his back, the stars in the sky greeting him. Many a night had he and Mark laid like this together, watching the stars, naming them, telling stories of their pasts. Mark had often named them after his family, with a warm fondness in his voice that nearly nothing else elicited. 

The family that Mark had chosen Kieran over. 

It wasn’t that Kieran truly blamed him. He was forgettable, and often unwanted, as it seemed. 

Mark Blackthorn was a radiant star, and Kieran was just the night sky that allowed him to shine bright.

For years now, Kieran had done everything for Mark. He has protected him, and loved him when no one else would. He had unwaveringly stood by his side through thick and thin. And maybe Kieran had thought that Mark loved him too. Maybe he thought, for a split second, that anything he had felt for Mark Blackthorn was reciprocated. 

That perhaps Mark saw him as a star, too. 

But he was wrong. But then again, if Kieran had the option of returning to a loving family, he would have done so in a heartbeat. 

He would have loved to have a family who adored him. 

But the closest thing Kieran had ever had to a loving family was Mark Blackthorn himself. No one else has ever hugged Kieran like the way Mark did, and listen to him. 

He wanted Mark back. He wanted the ways that Mark’s eyes would sparkle when he spoke about things he was passionate about. He wanted his lopsided smirk back, when one of them would make a horrible joke. He wanted his lips back, and the way he would kiss Kieran in the dead of night. He wanted everything of Mark Blackthorn back. 

However, he couldn’t get him back. Mark was happier now. And who was Kieran to deprive a star its ability to shine?

**Author's Note:**

> This was therepeutic to write lmao


End file.
